Cliffjumper
Biography War for Cybertron Cliffjumper was among the Autobots to join Optimus Prime to Corcapsia. Upon arrival, he began attacking Decepticons. Moments later, he was recruited by Ironhide to hunt down The Seekers. He drove with his team to the Omega Point Fueling Station. At the Fueling Station, he was ordered by Ironhide to plant explosives throughout the Station. He did so, before the team was attacked by the Seekers. He told Ironhide that the explosives were set, and was saved by Mirage. He then fled to a safe distance and watched as the Fueling Station was blown Sky high. He then retreated back to Iacon with his team. ''War for Cybertron Part 3'' 15 years later, he was ordered by Optimus Prime to search for Grimlock and his team, which led to the Sea of Rust. He jumped out of the shuttle with Jazz and landed on a small island. He was told by Jazz that they were going to be alone for a while, before travelling through the island. He and Jazz found a crashed ship and concluded that Grimlock's team was aboard, before being told by Jazz that Flame was assigned to the team to keep them under control. He and Jazz detected an energy signature and wondered if it was coming from Grimlock. He spotted a Vehicon and prepared to snipe him, only to be stopped by Jazz and shown that there were more Vehicons. Both reach a pit, and Cliffjumper followed Jazz after he jumped in. After Jazz suggests that the signal was coming from Flame, and Cliffjumper asks if it's the one that's dead on the wall. He recovered Flame's memory core and played it, and was horrified by the sounds. After Jazz asked what could've attacked him, Cliffjumper was attacked by an Insecticon. After being saved by Jazz, he began to retreat the pit with Jazz. He spotted a Fuel Tank and shot, it, much to displease Jazz. He managed to climb out of the pit and helped Jazz before he could fall back down. After Jazz suggested that Grimlock might be dead, Cliffjumper told him to inform Optimus. He then left Jazz alone and found a tower. He was caught up by Jazz and mentioned that the Decepticons might've built the tower. After looking at the tower, they drive to a door, where Cliffjumper is attacked by a Leaper. He is saved when Jazz tossed a grenade at the Leaper. Cliffjumper thanked Jazz, before they entered a Planetarium. They learn the purpose of the tower, and Cliffjumper wonders if the Ancients built the Planetarium. He and Jazz exited the Planetarium to find a Pool of Energon, and Shockwave. As Jazz continued to watch Shockwave speak to Starscream, Cliffjumper attempted to attack Shockwave, only to be shot and injured by a Vehicon. When Jazz goes to rescue him, the pair were surrounded by Vehicons and surrendered. He was then rendered unconscious after the Vehicons were ordered to take the pair to Shockwave's "Pets". He awoke to find himself in a pit with Jazz. A massive Insecticon was unleashed upon the pair. Cliffjumper tried to escape, only to be knocked back into the pit by a Vehicon. Before he would be killed by the Insecticon, he is saved by Mirage and Blaster. He was taken out of the Pit and received Medical Care from Evac and Medix. He is hauled away back to the Shuttle by Medix. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 1'' Sometime later, he was among the Autobots to board The Ark, before it blasted off into Space. After The Ark passed through the SpaceBridge portal and crash landed on Earth, Cliffjumper was among the Autobots to deactivate in the crash. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 3'' Earth TBE Relationships * Tailgate -Brother * Autobots -Allies * Decepticons -Enemies ** Seekers -Enemies Appearances * War for Cybertron Part 3 * Fall of Cybertron Part 1 * Fall of Cybertron Part 3 Notes TBE